


A Bee in His Bonnet

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, FHDF, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s01e11 Boom Town, Smut, Some Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Boom Town, the Doctor has a bee in his bonnet. Rose finds out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bee in His Bonnet

**Author's Note:**

> To my mind, there are two kinds of smut. There's making love, and then there's what my beta and I like to call FHDF - filthy hot dirty fucking. This is the latter. 
> 
> This fic was borne of a conversation I had yesterday with Beth51276 about Rose's possible motivations for agreeing to go off to a hotel with Mickey in Boom Town. We hypothesized together, and this is the fruit of that conversation. 
> 
> Written for the dwsmutfest prompt: a bee in the bonnet.
> 
> As usual: I own nothing.  
> Beta'd by tenroseforeverandever, but all of the mistakes are mine.  
> send me prompts! caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

They boarded the TARDIS after waving goodbye to the Raxicoricofallipitorians, and Rose was glad. She was exhausted - it had been a long, trying day in more than one way. 

The Doctor started the dematerialization sequence, hopping around the console. She just watched him, fascinated as she always was with his movements. But they were different this time. There was less fluidity, more jabbing of buttons, jerking of levers. 

He seemed distracted, angry, and Rose barely had a chance to wonder on that before she had to grab on to the railing to keep from being knocked over by the lurching of the ship. Once they were in the Vortex, the Doctor remained at the console, fiddling with a knob, glowering at it. 

Jack yawned beside her, stretching his arms above his head. “Well! I’m dog-tired. This has been quite a day! Think I’ll go try to catch forty winks.”

Rose hugged him. “Goodnight, Jack,” she told him. “And thank you.”

“Night, Rosie.” He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Glad you’re alive.”

She grinned. “Me, too.”

“Night, Doctor!” Jack waved as he walked by the console.

The Doctor’s only acknowledgement was a lazy toss of his hand in Jack’s general direction. 

Rose watched him fiddling with the console for a minute as she heard the footsteps dwindling down the hallway. He didn’t look up at her and his jaw was clenched. 

“Bee in your bonnet?” she asked, keeping her voice light.

“Go to bed, Rose.”

Her eyebrows flew up. “Ordering me about now, are you?”

He still didn’t look at her. “It’s been a long day. You need your rest.”

She bristled. “You don’t tell me what I need or don’t need.”

The Doctor raised his head then, his blue eyes boring into hers before he sighed and pushed away from the console. “No, I suppose I don’t. But I figured after your night with Rickey -”

“Mickey,” she corrected him in a short tone.

“Whatever.” He gave her the same dismissive wave that he’d given Jack. “I just figured after all the...dancin’, you’d -”

“ _Excuse me_?” she demanded. “What makes you think I _danced_ with Mickey?”

“I heard you,” he accused her. “I heard you agree to go off and shag him.”

“I didn’t shag Mickey,” she said with all the calm she could muster.

“Well, I suppose you did run low on time once the rift opened up. Still, you could have had time for a quick leg-over…”

“What’s gotten into you?” she demanded. 

“Nothing. I just figured that Rickey had gotten into _you_.”

Rose gasped, outraged, then took two steps towards him. She was afraid to get any closer, lest she channel her mother and slap him. 

“For your information, _Time Lord_ , I haven’t been with another man since I ran onto this ship with you, months and months ago.”

The Doctor shrugged. “That’s your decision, then.”

“What’s it to _you_ , anyway? I could shag half of the Deaisni quadrant, and you wouldn’t give a damn.”

He crossed his arms and leaned against the console, his eyebrows near his hairline. “What’s it to _you_ if I give a damn or not? Why do you care if _I_ care?”

She clenched her fists and ground her teeth before she deliberately relaxed and pushed her chin forward, her nose in the air. “I’m sure you don’t, and you’re right. I don’t care if you care or not.”

“Do you want me to care, Rose?” he asked her in low tone. 

She lied with a simple shake of her head. “No. I don’t.”

“Is that why you stood in front of my ship and told Rickey you’d go off and shag him where you knew I could hear you, knew I _would_ hear you? Because you wanted to make me jealous?”

That was _exactly_ why she’d done that, but she wasn’t about to let _him_ know that. 

“I thought such petty emotions were beneath high and mighty Time Lords,” she taunted him. 

He was across the room in a flash, standing so close to her that she had to crane her neck to look up at him. 

“Not _this_ Time Lord,” he growled.

She scoffed. “You’re telling me that you were jealous of Mickey? The one you call an idiot?”

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? You wanted to drive me to madness, thinking about you and Rickey in bed together.”

She shook her head again, unable to meet his eyes. “I didn’t-”

“Because if so, you succeeded, Rose. You walked away, and I was half spare with jealousy. The thought of any other man touching you…”

“So what if I did? So what if I wanted you to follow me, to claim me? Again, what’s it to you if someone else touches me? _You_ won’t touch me. You couldn’t care less.”

He scoffed. “Oh is that what you think?”

“It’s what I _know_ ,” she spat up at him. “You don’t want me, but you don’t want anyone else to have me, either. You’re a selfish git.”

“Do you _want_ me to have you, Rose? Do you _want_ me to touch you?”

The moment of truth. Should she be honest with him, or just flounce away to her lonely bed? 

She challenged him instead, testing the waters. “Does it matter what I want? And if it does matter to you somehow, I want you to have what _you_ want.”

He uncrossed his arms and took another step towards her, forcing her to move backwards. Rose watched him with wide eyes, staggering backwards as he continued to approach her, his gaze dark and stormy. 

“What I _want_ ,” he growled, “is to find Mickey and rip his head off for daring to ask you such a thing. With these bare hands. See?” He held up his hands for her to see. “These hands right here. But I can’t do that.”

Rose swallowed hard, then felt the coral wall at her back. She took another, tiny step, until she was flush against it, and still the Doctor approached until he was towering above her, his body so close that she could feel the leather of his jacket brushing against her.

“What I _can_ do is use these hands for a completely different purpose. Would you like to know what else I want to do with these hands?”

She couldn’t speak. Her fingertips gripped the wall behind her and she nodded.

“Would you like for me to _show_ you what else I want to do with these hands, Rose Tyler?”

She was gambling and she knew it. He could be talking about flying her back to the Powell Estate and leaving her there. He could be talking about punching the wall in frustration. He could be talking about anything, really. But she had to know. 

“Show me,” she commanded in a strangled whisper.

The Doctor growled and bent at the waist, grabbing one of her arms and hoisting her over his shoulder. Rose squealed, taken completely by surprise. She dangled upside down behind him while her legs waved around in front of the Doctor. 

He slapped her bum. She hoped he couldn’t tell just how much that turned her on. “Stop wiggling.”

“Where the hell are you taking me?” she demanded with much more bravado than she felt. 

“My bedroom. Don’t want to do this in the console room.” His voice lowered to a growl and he rubbed a circle on her bum. “At least, not this time.”

Rose whimpered a little. “What are you going to do to me?”

He didn’t answer, just entered his room and turned, slamming the door behind him before setting her down and crowding her against the door. 

“You want to know what I’m going to do to you, Rose?”

She nodded, her mouth dry, her lips parted.

“I’m going to give you what you want. I’m going to give you what _I_ want. I’m going to fuck you, Rose,” he told her, his voice barely above a growl. “I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name and beg me to let you come. I’m going to make you forget any other fuckwit who has ever touched you before, and make damn sure you never want any other fuckwit to touch you again. I’m going to make you _mine_ , Rose Tyler. _Mine_.”

Rose gaped up at him, astonished and unbelievably turned on by his rough words.

“You’ve teased me for months, you have. Driven me mad with want for you. Now that I know you’ve been doing it deliberately…” He trailed the back of his index finger slowly, gently, down her cheek. “I’m going to do what I’ve been fantasizing about for months now, and fuck you senseless.”

Rose’s knees felt like jelly and she was grateful for the door propping her up. 

“Is that what you want, Rose?”

She found her voice and looked at him, defiance in her eyes. “Not if you’re just trying to prove a point. I don’t do one night stands, Doctor. Not even for you.”

“Oh, Rose Tyler, this won’t be a one-off. Once I have you, I’m going to want you again and again. I’m going to take you over and over, in every room of this ship, on every planet we visit, as much as you’ll let me have you.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” Was that a waver in her voice? She hoped it wasn’t.

He cupped her cheek, sliding his hand back towards her braid. “Waiting on you, precious girl. Tell me you want it, that you want _me_ , and I’ll make you scream until you’re hoarse. I’ll fulfill every fantasy you’ve ever had and then do them all again.”

“I want you,” she fairly whispered.

“What was that?” he feigned deafness, when she knew perfectly well that he’d heard her. 

“I want you,” she said more clearly.

His mouth claimed hers then, kissing her furiously, pressing her back against the door with his hips. She could feel the hard length of him against her lower abdomen, and felt an ache throbbing between her legs. 

She threw her arms around his shoulders and, in a flash of boldness, raised one leg and wrapped it around his. He groaned and rutted, grinding his erection against her even as he hooked his hand under her knee and pulled her leg higher. 

He trailed his mouth and tongue down from her jaw and towards her neck, nipping and sucking, and Rose threw her head back to give him the access he wanted. He pulled back long enough to tug at her scarf impatiently, uncovering her throat, then attacked it again.

“Doctor?” she panted. He grunted. “Bed.”

He looked up at her, dazed, then gave her a feral grin. “You want the bed?”

“Please.”

“Your wish is my command.” He scooped her up and carried her to the bed, tossing her on it. 

“Take them off,” he commanded, pulling his own jumper over his head. Rose started clawing at the buttons of her jacket, eager to comply, while the Doctor shoved his jeans and pants down, revealing his magnificent cock. Rose felt her mouth watering to taste him. 

Her distraction slowed her, though, and she’d only just gotten her jackets tossed off of the bed before he descended on her. “Too slow,” he grumbled, then pulled her shirt up and off, revealing her bra. 

The bra didn’t seem to slow him down, though, he just dug his fingers into the cups and pulled them down, exposing her to his hungry gaze. In a moment, his mouth was on her, his tongue circling her nipple, and she clutched his head to hold him closer.

“Take it off,” he said around the nipple between his teeth, and Rose took a minute to try to think of what he was talking about. “Your skirt,” he clarified. “Get it off.” 

She reached for the button of her denim skirt, fumbling with it. The Doctor nibbled and sucked one breast while he palmed the other, and his hand slid around her back to unfasten it and truly free her. 

Rose kicked the skirt away, struggling to get it past her boots, not caring where any of it fell. The Doctor raised up onto his knees to look at her. He cupped her mons above her tights, massaging her with one hand, causing Rose to bite her lip and arch her back into his touch. His other hand threw the bra away from him and went back to her breast. 

“The rest of it. The tights, Rose.”

She looked at him blankly, her mind addled by the ministrations of his hands. 

“Take the goddamn tights off or so help me, I’ll rip them off. They’re _in my way_.”

It occurred to her to challenge him to do it himself, but she didn’t get a chance to form the words before he had hooked his fingers into the waistband with a growl and was jerking them down to her feet. She tried to toe off her boots, to pull them off of her feet without the use of her hands, but struggled. The Doctor saw what she was about and grinned, unzipping the boots and tossing them away before pulling one foot free with a yank, then turning back to look at her. 

Rose had never felt as powerful as she did in that moment, with his eyes devouring her, feeling like a physical touch. Without thinking, driven solely by instinct, she brought one hand to her breast and the other to her aching core to rub herself.

The Doctor swatted her hand away from her wet folds, replacing it with his mouth. Rose let out a strangled cry as he devoured her, ate of her, drank her juices. Her back arched and he put one hand on her abdomen, pushing her down and holding her still. 

Rose gasped for breath, pleaded for more, and he delivered. Two fingers slid inside of her roughly, and with one little curl of his fingers, she came against his face, clutching his ears and bucking her hips and screaming his name, just as he’d promised.

He worked her through her orgasm, taking her down slowly until she had some semblance of coherent thought. He rose up from between her legs and walked on his knees towards her, one of his hands stroking his cock in an almost lazy gesture, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. 

“Do you want this, Rose?”

She nodded. 

“You want me to fuck you with this cock? You want me to make you scream some more?”

“Please,” she breathed. 

He fell towards her, bracing himself with his hands by her shoulders, nudging her entrance with the head of his cock. “Tell me you’re mine,” he demanded. 

“I’m yours,” she obeyed. “All yours, forever yours, just please, _please_.”

Without any warning, he thrust into her, hard, dissolving her words into a wordless cry of pleasure. Immediately, he began thrusting in and out, looping his arms under her shoulders and gripping them for leverage. Rose splayed her legs wider, inviting him in. 

He took the invitation and hammered into her, even as he brought his mouth down to her ear and started talking to her, pouring gasoline on the fire that was already raging. 

“No more pretty boys, Rose. No more idiots. You’re mine now.”

“Yes, yes,” she sobbed. She’d been his since ‘run’, but hearing it from him was intoxicating.

“No other man will touch you. No other man can have you. You. Are. _Mine._ ”

“Yours, I’m yours, nobody else’s, only yours,” she babbled. 

He pounded into her, and Rose noticed dimly that he didn’t even seem out of breath. 

“Harder,” she pleaded with him. “Faster. _More_.”

“Oh, precious girl, I’m going to pound you halfway through this mattress. I’m going to leave you with no doubt whose you are.”

“No doubt now…” she managed. 

“Do you like the way I’m fucking you, Rose? Do you like it hard and fast?”

“Yes,” she sobbed, clenching herself around him, feeling her orgasm just out of reach. 

“Next time I’ll take it slow, my love. Next time, I’ll worship every inch of your skin and leave you breathless before I take you. But for now…”

He didn’t finish, just rose to his knees, pulling her hips up with him, leaving Rose with only her shoulders on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he gripped her, hard. Rose was certain that there would be finger-shaped bruises on her, but she didn’t care. She’d be proud to wear his marks on her flesh. 

The Doctor started pumping into her, testing the position, but after only a few thrusts the pumping became pounding. With every slide of his cock, Rose felt him rubbing against that secret place inside that left her insensible, and her babbling became incoherent pleading. 

“Gonna come, Rose. Close…” He threw his head back, baring his teeth in a grimace of pleasure, his muscles taut under his skin. “Touch yourself, love. Come with me.”

Rose brought her hand to her clit, rubbing frantic circles on herself, her wails becoming louder and more insistent. The Doctor looked down at the place that he was slamming into her, watching her rub her clit as he’d commanded.

“Beautiful,” he grunted. “So beautiful, my Rose playing with herself while I fuck her the way I’ve always wanted.”

She could feel herself reaching the precipice and arched her back more, seeking just a bit more friction. Almost there…

And then she shattered. 

She screamed his name along with _yes, please, more, fuck me,_ and _oh God,_ over and over in no particular order. 

Her walls clutched at him and fluttered over him and she watched, still pleading with him, as he threw his head back and roared in release and triumph.

~*~O~*~

Rose hadn’t known what to expect when they were done, but she certainly hadn’t expected what she got. 

The Doctor had pulled her close to his body and curled around her, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear as he pressed ardent little butterfly kisses to her neck and hair.

“Rose,” he whispered, his voice nearly ragged. “M’sorry. I shouldn’t have taken you so hard. I didn’t mean to be so rough. I can be better, I swear.”

She chuckled. “I thought you were pretty brilliant this time. I loved it, Doctor,” she murmured, sated and sleepy.

“Really?”

“Mhm.” She snuggled deeper into his arms.

“I meant what I said,” he said between kisses. “Next time, if you’ll let me, I’m gonna worship you. Explore every inch of you with my hands, and beg for your love with my lips on your skin.”

She rolled over to face him and put her hand on his cheek, looking deeply into his earnest blue eyes. “Doctor, don’t you understand? You have my love. You’ve had it for ages.”

He looked shocked and she giggled, pressing a little kiss to his nose.

“I have?”

She nodded in response, her smile tongue-touched. “Mhm.”

“Then why -”

“Why the pretty boys?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I wanted you to notice me.”

“You never have to seek my attention again, Rose Tyler. You have it. All of it. All of _me_.”

She smiled and traced his cheekbone with the tip of a finger. “And you have all of me. No more pretty boys. No more idiots. Just the Doctor and Rose Tyler.”

“I love you,” he blurted, then looked a bit shy. “S’that alright?”

“Oh, Doctor. I love you, too.”


End file.
